This invention relates to a digital display apparatus for indicating a cooking time and power of an electric cooking device.
In a copending application entitled "DIGITAL CONTROL FOR A COOKING TIME AND POWER OF AN ELECTRIC COOKING DEVICE" Ser. No. 736,356 filed Oct. 27, 1976 and assigned to the same assignee of this application, a cooking time data of an electric cooking device stored in a first shift register and a power setting data stored in a second shift register are displayed by separate digital display means. This type of display apparatus requires excess digital indicators. Generally, there is little need simultaneously to display both cooking time and power of the cooking device. Particularly, the power need not always be displayed but has to be displayed only when a user desires to notice the power of the cooking device.